Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20200222022258
Party of Five has to be my new fave show. I saw a couple of episodes the original and I liked it but I am in love with this new series. I love the idea of it being a Hispanic family especially since they are Mexican, there not many shows about Hispanic families. The last episode has to be dark, Emilio trying to be the parent and also being the brother, running the restaurant and trying to move on from a life that he missed, Val feeling neglected and alone since her Mami left, then going to Mexico on her own, while Beto trying to be there for Ella. Then Lucia figuring out who she is. My opinion from the characters and last episodes. Val: The most affect since her parents were deported, she watched them getting taken away from the police. She is going through her pre-teen years, needs her parents more than ever, yet she feels the only one who doesn't ignore her is Beto, right now he has a girlfriend, so he isn't spending enough time with her. She going to Mexico bc she missed her parents. Beto: I love him, I think he is my fave. Probably the strongest one in the family. His relationship with Val is the best, buying her training bra, comforting her, and trying to help out Ella. He is the voice of reason for this household. Emilio: fave character, I do believe his heart is in the right place and isn't giving him enough credit as he should. HIm being a Daca kid, makes him more interesting, seeing his siblings crossing the border while they visited their parents and he had to stay behind broke my heart. He can't visited his parents or he won't be able to come back to the US despite the fact he grew up all his life in the U.S, can get a job, go to school, and a license can't get a passport or visit the country bc he is less of an American than his sibling. He can't be selfless, either. He has to put his dreams on hold to raise his sibling and a household or they will be separated. Lucia: I don't hate her but she has to be my least fave of the group. It's very hypocritical for her to yell at Beto for Val running away and not paying attention to Val and being with his gf, when she is spending a lot of time working for Dream for Justice and Matthew. When she was doing all that Beto was losing sleep bc Val was still suffering from PTSD and couldn't sleep, unless if Beto was with her. He brought her first bra despite the fact he doesn't know much about the woman stuff. He was the only one who saw that it was unhealthy for her to call their parent every 10 seconds and needed to be independent. When Lucia tried to bond with Val when things started to get so well, Lucia ended up running off bc she didn't want to take the role of mom, I can understand that but Emilio didn't ask to run restaurant at 24 and be a parent of baby, preteen and two teenagers and give up his dream about being with band but look where he is now. Beto can't be 24/7 parent to Val. However I'm interseted in her LGBT storyline, it's been hinted that she is either bisexual or lesbian. Ella: Not part of the family but I hope I see more of her bond with Val. Even if Beto is the only one who knows how to comfort him but she understands Val. She knew that Val runway, not bc she was scared is bc she felt no one listen to her or understand and wanted attention. She understands the word no means to Val, which is why she paid for her dance lesson and gave her an idea how to make money, even if Lucia and Emilio think she is wrong just bc she grew up as an only child, rich, and not so loving family, she may not understand Val.